


I don't really have a name for this...sorry...

by niall_ate_mynamee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, Niall-centric, Sadness, Tears, i'm not very good with tags, zianourry friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niall_ate_mynamee/pseuds/niall_ate_mynamee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt I received on Tumblr:</p><p>hi, would you mind doing a Niall-Centric Zianourry where Niall gets into a car accident or something and the boys are like all away on vacation and then they find out the news and stuff and you can take it from there :) long and fluffy? xx I love your blog so much omg I check it every day aha</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't really have a name for this...sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of a name for this prompt, tbh...but enjoyyyy!

He didn’t see the car coming. He didn’t hear the car horn. He didn’t see the car’s headlights. He didn’t hear his screams. He didn’t feel the pain. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why couldn’t he see anything? Why was his world black? Where were his boys? Are they here? Is he home?

—-

"His leg is trapped! Deep laceration on his abdomen. He’s losing a lot of blood!"

"Did anyone see what happened?"

"A truck hit his car when he was coming out the junction!"

"Does anyone know who this kid is?!"

"I think it’s Niall Horan! That kid from that band!"

"Has he got a phone on him? Maybe we should call someone!"

"We need to get him to the hospital! We can call someone from there but we need to save him first!"

"LET’S GO!"

—-

Louis Tomlinson was sat at home, his little sisters telling him stories about their school day and his parents fussing over if he’s comfortable. Louis just smiled, nodded, laughed etc. as he listened to his sisters. Phoebe and Daisy sat on each of his knees, Lottie laying on her stomach, facing her brother and Fizzy was curled up to Louis’ side.

"Lou!" His mother called from the hallway. Something in her voice made Louis worried. Smiling apologetically at his sisters, he kissed the twins’ foreheads and placed them on Fizzy’s lap, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s head and leaning down to kiss Lottie’s head, he jogged out to his mother who stood by the front door. She turned around at the footsteps, concern and fear taking over her face. "It’s the boys…you need to go to Ireland."

As soon as she said that, he gently pushed passed her and faced the three tear stained faces of Liam, Harry and Zayn. “Lads? What’s going on? Why do we need to go to Ireland? Where’s Nialler? Is he alright? Wha—” He was cut of by his mother who gently hushed him.

"Baby, Niall’s been in a car accident. Liam received a phone call from Maura earlier this morning. Harry and Zayn were at Liam’s house when he got the call. They drove straight here." Jay softly explained, her thumbs wiping away the falling tears on her son’s face. "Karen and Geoff are waiting in the car. They’re going to drive you guys to the airport. They’ve booked you a flight. Go pack a few things and then you can go, yeah?"

—-

Later that night, they arrived in Mullingar and drove to the hospital. Maura, Bobby, Greg and Denise sat in the waiting room, baby Theo gurgling in Greg’s arms as he was rocked. As soon as the Horan family noticed the four tear stricken boys, they weakly smiled, Maura too overcome with sobs to smile for long. “Have you heard anything yet?” Zayn asked, taking a seat beside Greg, gently grazing his thumb across Theo’s cheek, smiling sadly as the baby’s face resembled Niall’s and Greg’s.

"He was taken into surgery an hour ago," Bobby informed, "Said his lungs had collapsed due to fractured ribs. He should be okay, going to have to be in hospital for a couple weeks, but he’ll be back on his feet in no time." This calmed the four lads a little, but everyone could see the fear still radiating off them all.

A couple hours passed, the time well over midnight, until a doctor walked out and called, “Niall Horan?” The group of nine, including Theo still in Greg’s arms, stood and followed the doctor into a private office. “Please, take a seat everyone.” He smiled, taking gloves off his hands and throwing them away. “Now, before I tell you anything, Niall is alive. We’ve managed to stop the internal bleeding, and have inserted a chest tube to help with his collapsed lung. He’s awake now, still a little out of it, and we’re leaving the chest tube in for a week. He’s going to make a full recovery from this. He’ll have the scars for a while, but he doesn’t remember everything. The memory loss is not a permanent thing, but it won’t all come back at once. You’ll have to be patient with him. We’re going to keep him in for three weeks to make sure he’s well rested and strong. Would you like to see him?”

The group nodded and a few minutes later, they found themselves standing outside Niall’s room. “Now, he’s going to be very tired and weak. He’s a very brave lad, might I add. He didn’t panic like we expected him to when he woke up. A nurse will be in later to check up on him. You are welcome to stay the night, if you wish. We know how scary the first night is.”

"Thank you so much." Bobby said sincerely, shaking the doctor’s hand. "It was no problem, Mr. Horan. You have such a strong and lucky son." He replied, smiling widely. Bobby chuckled and nodded. "That I do." With that, he opened the door and walked in.

—-

Niall looked up from his bed once he heard the door open. His father walked in, a small smile on his face as he approached his son’s bed. “Hey, Ni.” He whispered softly, taking a seat on the right side of the bed. Niall tried to smile behind the oxygen mask, but failed. Instead, he reached for his father’s hand and gave it a light squeeze, his way of saying hi back.

The others entered and all took seats around the room. Maura on his left side, Greg next to his father, Denise next to his mother, Theo now in Denise’s lap, Liam and Louis stood behind Greg and Bobby, Harry and Zayn behind Maura and Denise. “Hey, baby.” Maura smiled, leaning down and kissing Niall’s pale forehead before pulling away and running her thumb over his cheek. “You scared us, little bro.” Greg smiled, tears building in his eyes at the sight of his weak brother.

Niall weakly let go of his father’s hand and reached it towards Greg, who latched onto it. “I’m glad you’re okay.” The older lad whispered, leaning down to peck his brother’s blonde hair. Niall closed his eyes for a brief second before he felt a small body curl up next to him. Looking down, he saw his nephew clutching the material of the hospital gown he was wearing and his thumb in his mouth. Niall’s heart fluttered at the sight and slowly brought his hand to lightly wrap around the small baby next to him.

Denise smiled and rested her hand on Niall’s leg. This caused the blonde to slowly rise his head to face his sister-in-law. When she smiled at him, he managed a small, weak smile back. “Good to see that smile of yours, leprechaun.” She teased, placing her hand in his outstretched one. He gave her hand a light squeeze, eyes fluttering.

Maura ran her hand through her son’s hair, his eyes flicking to her. “Go to sleep, baby. You need it. We’ll all be here when you wake up. The doctor’s letting us stay here with you. You just rest and focus on getting better, yeah?” She explained, her voice soft and soothing. Niall nodded and yawned, eyes falling. Greg gently grabbed Theo off the bed as the small baby was fast asleep. Bobby pulled the bed sheets up to Niall’s neck, being careful of the chest tube. “Goodnight, son. Sleep well. I love you.” He whispered, pressing his lips to the blonde hair.

—-

The next morning, Niall woke up to his four band mates talking quietly, each boy sitting the seats his parents and siblings had sat in the previous night. The four British lads heard Niall move, their heads snapping to him. “Hey, blondie.” Louis smiled, running a hand through Niall’s hair. The Irishman smiled, now realizing the oxygen mask was off. “The doctor came in earlier. Said your breathing had massively improved and that you didn’t need the oxygen anymore. Your throat may be sore, but you’ll be chatting our ears off again in no time.” Liam explained, laughing softly at the end as Niall let out a silent chuckle.

"You scared us, Ni," Harry whispered after a while, "When Liam got the call from your mum…we thought you had…you had…died. Maura was sobbing so hard and-and…" He broke off into loud cries, tears spilling from his eyes. Niall’s face dropped and, even if it hurt, motioned Harry over. Hesitantly, Harry collapsed next to Niall on the bed and buried his head in Niall’s neck, sobbing. The blonde lad held him tightly, stroking his hair. Sure, he was in pain, but his little brother was sobbing his heart out and worrying himself sick over the blonde boy.

"D-Don’t…c-cry…H-Haz. I-I’m f-fine." He finally managed, surprising himself and his best friends. Harry’s cries died down to hiccups and Zayn began speaking. "Your family will be back a little later. Baby Theo was crying, so Denise and Greg took him home and your parents went home to get you a few things. You’ll be here for another couple weeks. They said about three weeks, but could be two if you’re strong enough." Niall smiled and nodded, yawning. He felt his eyes threatening to fall as he heard movement causing his eyes to open again.

Harry had moved off the bed, eyes red and puffy, as he smiled. “We should let you sleep. They have you pretty high on drugs right now. They make you tired all the time so you don’t feel any pain. Jesus Christ, Nialler, I’m surprised you can’t feel anything. From what people who saw what happened said, you were completely mangled! The doctor’s honestly thought you wouldn’t make it. You nearly died at the scene, Niall! Do you know what would have happened to us all if you had died?! WE WOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOU! FUCK SAKE! YOU’RE MY BROTHER AND I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I—” Before he could finish his sentence, Louis grabbed him and pulled him out the room, cooing comforting things in his ear as the youngest boy sobbed once more.

Niall turned to look at the other two who stood silent. “I-Is that true?” He asked, his voice stronger, “D-Did I nearly die?” Liam and Zayn shared looks before turning back to Niall, who looked on the verge of tears. Zayn gulped before sitting on the bed, his hand on Niall’s. “Ni, the paramedics who were called to the scene, had to revive you once. Your heart stopped because you had lost so much blood…they were sure you wouldn’t make it to the hospital. Your body was shutting down and no one could do anything. But, by some miracle, you started to become stronger, just by about ten percent, but that ten percent had saved your life. You managed to hold onto life for just enough time for the doctor’s to save you. You saved yourself, Ni. Your body didn’t want to give up. If you hadn’t told your body to stay strong, you wouldn’t be here. And you know what? I am so God damn proud of you. We all are. You’re so strong and I—” He broke off with a sob as he swooped down and hugged the blonde tight to his chest.

"I love you so much, Ni." The Bradford lad choked out, pressing a kiss to Niall’s temple. Niall held Zayn tightly, his own eyes watering. "I’m sorry, I’m sorry." The blonde repeated over and over again like a broken record. Liam shook his head and joined the hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Niall. None of this is your fault. I promise everything will be okay. As soon as you get out of here, the four of us, plus your family, we’re all going to look after you. We’ll baby you until you kill us," At this, Niall let out a watery laugh, "And no matter what, we’ll never let you get hurt again."

Two more pairs of arms wrapped around the group. Harry and Louis joining in as they softly crushed their blonde brother in a hug as they all shed tears. “I’m glad I have you four.” Niall whispered into someone’s shoulder. They didn’t know who’s limbs were who’s. They were just a mass of bodies. “We’re glad we have you, leprechaun.” That was obviously Louis, Niall registered. The group chuckled and settled into a peaceful silence. “I love you, boys.”


End file.
